


you think I'm...

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Miss Congeniality Fusion, Alternative Universe - FBI, Assistant Simon, Sort Of, based on that, fbi agent maia roberts, saia, saia being cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober day 3: hot





	you think I'm...

**Author's Note:**

> it seems i'm still doing this
> 
> inspired by   
> [stupidnephilimlove Mr Congeniality fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648018/chapters/36343305)  
>  (y'all should read it) and [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JB9l3B6dWS8)

"So, agent Roberts, I supposed congratulations are in order," Simon said, approaching agent Maia Roberts who was cuffing the remaining criminals behind the attack of the show.

Maia turned and stared him with a look he couldn't decipher. She then pushed the criminal away to a cop and slowly approached him. "Yeah, I suppose they are. Thank you for all your help, Mr. Lewis." She patted him on the shoulder.

For some reason that made Simon blush slightly. He looked down and mumbled, "I guess saving a man's pageant it's worth it after all."

"Hey! Of course, it is. They are people too, no matter what they do, and it's my duty to protect them." Maia exclaimed.

Simon looked up and with the last string of hope he had asked, "So you only stayed for that? For your job?"

Maia looked away from the first time that night. She wasn't one to back down though. "I guess you being here was an incentive for me to stay too." She said finally.

A smile took over Simon's face. "So....does that means you like me?"

Maia huffed a laugh, "Oh, don't let it go into your head--"

Simon started singing in a silly tone and dancing around her, "You like me, and you think _I'm hot_ , and you wanna hug and kiss me, and y-oomph!"

His performance was cut short by Maia grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and kissing him. Simon melted into the kiss immediately and, just when he was about to answer back Maia pulled away, catching her breath.

She grinned and Simon couldn't help but smile back. She patted his cheek and stepped away slowly. "You have my card, call me. You know where to find me."

Simon nodded enthusiastically. "I will."

Working on a man's pageant wasn't so bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine and kudos and comments are appreciated xox  
> follow or talk to me at tumblr (kindaresilient) or at twitter (iknowesurefire)


End file.
